<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slowly Burning by RhettLamont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808323">Slowly Burning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettLamont/pseuds/RhettLamont'>RhettLamont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link, Rhett and Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, GMM - Freeform, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Infidelity, M/M, Rhett &amp; Link - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, True Love, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink, soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettLamont/pseuds/RhettLamont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took one night to shatter years of friendship. Could Link possibly forgive Rhett’s indiscretions?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ecstasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please do not send this to any party involved, I'm not writing this to make anyone uncomfortable. This is all purely fictional and for fun. Much love, I hope you're all staying safe and healthy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dive bar was dimly lit and the air was thick with the smell of sweat and alcohol. It was busier than usual but Rhett had already agreed to meet Link there for a few drinks. They had spent the day apart, each exploring the city in solidarity. They didn’t do it often but occasionally they wanted some alone time, especially on tour. The tall man was scoping out the area, unable to see the familiar brunette amongst the densely crowded dance floor. He weaved through the dancing bodies and he felt instantly relieved when he spotted Link’s salt and pepper locks.</p><p>He was <em>dancing</em> with someone? Rhett was bemused when he noticed Link was dancing with another man, very sexually at that. Rhett was shocked and made his way over in a hurry. He noticed Link looked incredibly high on something, his pupils were as big as dinner plates. The blonde ran over and pushed the stranger off of his best friend. Rhett was horrified, this stranger had obviously slipped Link something. He didn’t have proof but Rhett couldn’t help but jump to all kinds of conclusions. He felt a wave of adrenaline guide them both as he pulled Link away from the creep and out of the club.</p><p>Rhett helped Link into his truck and got out of there as fast as he possibly could. As they were driving in the direction of their hotel Rhett inquired, “What’d you take, Link? What happened?”</p><p>His friend looked completely spaced out and just giggled. He noted that Link was having a wonderful time feeling the fabric of his truck seats and guessed it was some sort of psychedelic. As they parked in the parking lot under the hotel, Rhett began to wonder how he would manage to get Link to their room without anyone seeing. He helped his friend out of the truck and guided him as well as he could to the elevator. Luckily, the elevator was empty and they managed to get into their room without any prying eyes.</p><p>As Rhett swiped the room key and they stumbled through the threshold, Link lost his footing. Both of them ended up falling to the hardwood floor and both burst out laughing. He was lying on top of Link’s limp form and Rhett felt the brunette’s body was <em> excited </em>against his thigh; he brushed it off as just a side-effect of the drug. Link was looking up at him with wide eyes, his black pupils drowning out their usual cerulean colour. Rhett looked down at him for a long moment before slowly standing up and extending a hand to help him up. </p><p>He wanted nothing more than to lean in to the feeling of their bodies intertwined but he had to be the responsible one here. Rhett noticed how aroused he had become, trying his best to ignore the feeling of his tightening jeans. They stumbled forth and Rhett was relieved when Link’s weight was laying on the bed below him. He let out a gentle sigh and couldn’t help but chuckle at Link’s goofy expression. His best friend looked incredibly tempting below him; Rhett’s brain began imagining all kinds of things.</p><p>He chewed on his lower lip and pushed away the dirty thoughts. Rhett walked away to turn the light off in the room and just leave a lamp on. As he did so he heard a weak squeak from Link, “Rhett?”</p><p>He was surprised, was Link coming down? Rhett returned to the side of the bed kneeling down next to it and looking into Link’s eyes, “What’s up?”</p><p>Rhett flinched slightly when the brunette brought his hand up to his neck. Link sat there for a moment, stroking Rhett’s neck before muttering, “Soft.”</p><p>If only he knew how much this was affecting the blonde, his cock twitched in his jeans. Before he could move away Link leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. Rhett froze, unsure of whether or not he was taking advantage of his best friend. A soft hum came from Link’s lips, only making it all the more difficult for Rhett when he pulled away. He tried his best to ignore what just happened and helped Link out of his shoes, socks and jeans. His brunette friend didn’t protest, already seemingly slipping into a slumber.</p><p>Rhett pulled the blankets over Link and tucked him in. He crawled into his side of the bed, turning the lamp off and letting his eyes adjust to the faint moonlight. Rhett tried to ignore his arousal but it was difficult as he replayed their kiss. The feelings he felt when Link’s soft lips met his were seared into his brain. He knew he was truly in love, something he didn’t want to accept for many years but the kiss had concreted his feelings.</p><p>Rhett must have completely fallen asleep while deep in thought. He was roused by Link’s touch only a few hours into his slumber. Rhett’s eyes fluttered open as he felt the man’s fingers graze his member. He wasn’t sure whether to pretend to be asleep or confront him. Rhett couldn't help the sharp inhale he took when Link grabbed his cock and began stroking it through his boxers. How could a simple handjob feel <em> so </em> good? He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly turned around. Link’s eyes were half-lidded with lust and he looked <em> stunning </em> under the pale moonlight.</p><p>Those big, ocean eyes always made his heartbeat race. He didn’t say a word, he couldn’t resist this; he may never have this opportunity again. Letting go of his inhibitions Rhett leaned in and feverishly kissed Link’s lips. He felt the salt-and-pepper haired man melt against the kiss, deepening it and straddling him against the king-sized bed. Rhett looked up at him and swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of Link’s soft expressions. There was a hitch in their kissing and he shivered at Link’s hushed voice against his neck, “I love you, Rhett.”</p><p>Was this a dream? Rhett couldn’t help but wonder; everything seemed far too perfect to be real. It felt like their bodies were moving in slow motion, he drank in every sensation this brought. The slight movement of Link’s hips grinding against him, his warm breath on his neck and <em>those</em> <em>words</em>. He felt like he couldn’t breathe but he managed a whisper, “I love you too, Link.”</p><p>He wanted to make Link feel incredible, better than he ever had with anyone else. Rhett knew the drugs were still in effect and he wondered if that would heighten the experience for Link. He easily flipped his best friend over, pinning him against the bed and peppered Link’s open neck with kisses. The brunette squirmed against his touch but that only made Rhett hungrier. He moved back to Link’s lips leaving a few slow, longing kisses against them before moving down to his chest. He rolled his tongue around one of Link’s erect nipples, sucking and gently nipping at it until he earned a moan from the man. Rhett did the same to Link’s other nipple enjoying how sensitive he seemed to be.</p><p>“Rhett, <em> please</em>.” Link whimpered impatiently. That was all Rhett needed to move along. He tugged the front of Link’s boxers down, revealing the man’s beautiful cock. Link was already aroused and precum dribbled down his length in anticipation. Rhett marinated in the sight for a moment before bringing his lips to Link’s member. He had never actually given a blowjob before but he had a good idea what he got pleasure from. He was cautious of his teeth, swirling his tongue around the tip of Link’s cock.</p><p>The taste of his precum was sweet and salty. He stole a glance upwards, his cock twitching at the expression on Link’s features. Link’s low moans only drove Rhett, he continued to bob his head along Link’s shaft, licking stripes up it occasionally. Before the brunette could warn him he felt a warm spurt of cum shoot into his mouth. Rhett lapped up the man’s orgasm. This was something he had reserved himself to never experiencing. He was sure in another life they were married but in this one, it was far too late for any of this.</p><p>Link looked up at him through lidded eyes, a blush had formed on his cheeks, his mouth still panting from the orgasm. Rhett stole a final kiss before crawling under the covers and pulling Link into a cuddle. He tried his best to ignore the painful throbbing in his boxers and it wasn’t long before they both drifted into sleep once more.</p>
<hr/><p>Rhett was roused by the morning light trickling through the blinds. He opened his eyes to find he was alone in the bed. Rhett pondered whether or not Link would remember what they did last night. He prayed his friend wasn’t upset with him. Rhett could hear the shower water pouring and was relieved Link hadn’t left entirely. He stretched out his large figure on the bed and let out a sigh. His body was stiff from sleeping in the same position for so long. Rhett rose from the bed, pulling the silk sheets that wrapped around him.</p><p>He was disgusted with himself; he felt like he took advantage of Link but he couldn’t control himself. Seeing his best friend, the man he had unrequited feelings for, in <em>that </em>way was too much for Rhett to handle. It was as if his body was completely overtaken with lust in that moment. Rhett got dressed slowly, deep in thought, retracing every moment from the night before. Link had woken him up, touching him, grinding against him, soft fingertips. Rhett swallowed the lump of arousal that had grown thick in his throat.</p><p>“Fuck.” The blonde muttered when he felt a familiar twinge in his boxers. He hadn’t taken care of his own arousal last night. He tucked his erection into the waistband of a fresh pair of boxers. Rhett put his jeans on and tried his best to hide the ever-prominent lump. He grabbed one of the longer shirts he had packed in an attempt to hide his boner. Rhett felt a bit of panic when he heard the water stop. Link would be out sooner than he had hoped. The blonde sat at the end of the bed they shared previously.</p><p>Link stepped out of the bathroom, his skin was still glistening from the shower, a towel was riding low on his hips. Rhett licked his lips at the sight and his gaze trailed down Link’s beautiful body. The blonde looked away when he felt his cock throb again. Link didn’t say much just muttered a good morning, grabbed a pair of clothes and slipped back into the steamy bathroom. Rhett hadn't realized he was holding his breath until Link disappeared again.</p><p>Rhett could feel his heartbeat pound in his chest all the way to his ears. He almost certainly had a blush across his cheeks. Rhett took a few deep breaths trying to compose himself. Link re-emerged a minute later, dressed and ready for the day. He had always admired the brunette’s beauty and took a moment to drink in Link’s clothing choices. He held his tongue, unsure what might be going on in Link’s brain. He had a carefree grin on his face as per usual.</p><p>“So, whatcha wanna eat for breakfast?” Link inquired with a sweet tone. Rhett’s breath caught in his throat, his inner monologue growled, ‘<em>I wanna eat <strong>you</strong></em> <em>for breakfast.</em>’</p><p>“I don’t know, lemme see the menu.” Rhett hummed, pointing towards the desk he had seen the room service menu on last night. As the brunette handed him the menu their hands brushed and both of them froze, the menu falling to the floor. It felt like a shock of electricity ran through his system when they touched; had Link felt it too?</p><p>“Oops.” He muttered and grabbed the laminated menu from the hotel floor. Link still seemed a little stunned, as if a realization had just washed over him. Rhett didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to bring anything up if Link had no recollection. He realized he had been staring at the menu for way too long and randomly picked something that sounded good. He handed the menu back to Link so he could take a read through. Once they had their order in place they called the kitchen for room service. They had a bit of time to kill so Rhett apprehensively turned the TV on.</p><p>He was scared of what he might confess so putting on a movie would be a good way to fill the silence that hung in the air. Rhett handed the remote to Link, not caring much about what he put on. His ears perked up when he heard Link groggily mumble, “I have a headache. How much did I have to drink last night? I honestly don’t remember much.”</p><p>There was Rhett’s answer, Link didn’t remember what happened. He was relieved, glad Link wouldn’t remember the sins they had committed the night before. But there was still an inkling of fear, the fact that Rhett knew what happened. <em>He </em>knew that he crossed a line, and he couldn’t get the sight of Link’s aroused expression out of his memory. Rhett explained, leaving out some large part of the story, “I don’t know but when I found you, you were already drunk. I got there and had to take you back to the hotel because you were done.”</p><p>Link laughed and shook his head in disbelief, “Shit… sorry.”</p><p>Rhett smiled and rolled his eyes at the apology, “It’s ok. I was late, I made you wait longer than intended. You probably just drank more than you realized while you were waiting for me.”</p><p>Link nodded thoughtfully, as if he remembered the lies Rhett was feeding him. Rhett swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, uncomfortably shifting on the bed. He pointed to the remote and reminded Link in a more delicate tone, “Pick a movie.”</p><p>It was impossible for him to feel <em>normal </em>when Link’s eyes were on him. Link’s attention returned to the TV and Rhett eased his stiff muscles a little. He was happy when the silence was filled by the sounds of a movie beginning. Rhett had been so immersed in thought he hadn’t actually paid attention to what Link chose. He didn’t care much anyway, he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus with Link’s presence in the room. They were about ten minutes into the film when there was a knock on the door accompanied by a muffled, “Room service.”</p><p>Rhett watched Link jump to his feet and open the door. He reappeared with two big containers of food. Link had exclaimed something about how dinner had arrived and Rhett got to his feet. He was painfully reminded of his semi-hard member when he moved and shifted away awkwardly to hide it. They both sat on the end of the bed and continued watching the movie. Link munched away happily, while Rhett picked at his food slowly. He tried to appear normal and forced himself to eat faster, praying Link wouldn’t notice he was off.</p><p>Rhett awoke in a cold sweat, it had been a few treacherous days since they fooled around. They were still on tour. Rhett felt like he was imprisoned in his guilt having to spend so much time around Link. It was hard to focus, he could hardly sleep, he felt so overcome with shame from keeping the secret that he had even puked in the shower a couple times. He yawned and stared out the new hotel window for a long moment. Rhett froze when he felt the dark-haired man’s body brush past him and stand at his side.</p><p>He dared to look at Link and he felt his heart skip a beat when they locked eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Rhett felt a tingle of excitement and looked away quickly. Link’s question was everything he had been trying to push away, “Why have you been <em>different </em>lately? Is everything alright?”</p><p>A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he turned to look at their big hotel room. There were two queen beds in this one. It was quaint, a bit outdated, but it had warm energy. He felt as though he couldn’t hold back anymore but he was so terrified he might lose Link. Rhett felt choked up, fighting off the tears that began to well up in his eyes. Rhett whispered shakily, “Fuck.”</p><p>He turned to look at his best friend and begrudgingly muttered, “Come sit.”</p><p>Rhett sat at the end of one of the beds and turned to face Link. He tried to hide how apprehensive he was as his friend plopped down next to him. Rhett didn’t know how to begin, his hands were clammy and trembling.</p><p>“What is it Rhett?”</p><p>His heart sank listening to how soft and sweet Link’s tone was. Link wouldn’t be so understanding when he found out how perverted his best friend truly was. Rhett focussed downward to his folded hands, afraid to see Link’s reaction.</p><p>“Well… I-I found you at that dive bar but you weren’t drunk, Link. You were high on something. And I know that you wouldn’t have voluntarily taken a psychedelic, not in a strange place, alone. And… and…”</p><p>Rhett composed himself for a moment, glancing toward Link to read his reaction so far. He looked entirely bewildered. Rhett closed his eyes momentarily and continued, “There was some guy there… he was taking advantage of you. Touching you and grinding on you.”</p><p>There was a clear spark of anger that crossed Rhett’s face as he thought of that predatory man. It looked like Link was going to say something but he stopped himself so Rhett continued to explain. He wanted to get this painful confession over with, “So I, of course, got you out of there and drove us back to the hotel. And we went straight to bed because you seemed to be ok despite being a little giddy—”</p><p>Rhett was cut off when he felt Links arms wrap around him, pulling him into an embrace. He felt his stomach churn as Link exclaimed, “Thank you Rhett, I’m so glad you saved me.”</p><p>“But Link, wait!” Rhett pushed his friend away despite wishing to hold him for longer, “That’s not the end of the story. I… uh… you woke me up in the middle of the night. You were touching me and I… couldn’t resist.”</p><p>Link stared blankly at him for a moment, seemingly absorbing the confession. A tinge of anger crossed Link’s expression as he asked, “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“We kissed and I... sucked you off.” He confessed in a hushed tone, shame was thick in his voice. Rhett swallowed nervously as he measured Link’s reaction. Link looked baffled, stunned, frustrated and for once it seemed like he had nothing to say. Link stood up and grabbed his jacket, seemingly about to leave, so Rhett jumped to his feet. As Link grabbed the doorknob to leave, Rhett grabbed his wrist and pleaded, “Please Link, wait. You don’t have to go, we can just pretend this never happened.”</p><p>Link looked at him with an empty expression and coldly stated, “Don’t touch me, I need to be alone.”</p><p>And with that, Link was gone. Rhett couldn’t fight back the tears anymore. He slumped down to the floor, sobbing loudly. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders but it was bitter-sweet, Link despised him now. After the first few hours of Link being gone he had managed to calm his tears and laid on the bed, staring up at the hotel ceiling. He felt numb now, the tears had dried up. Rhett’s eyes were red and puffy from crying for so long. He wondered if he was imagining it when he heard the hotel door open.</p><p>—</p><p>“Hello?” Rhett called out in a shaky voice, turning to look at the door. He sat up on the bed, trying his best to push down his misery. It was Link, he had an unreadable expression. He approached the end of the hotel bed. Rhett had his arms wrapped around his knees in a soothing way as he watched his friend. Rhett swallowed the lump in his throat when he heard Link speak.</p><p>“Rhett… I just don’t understand! Why would you hold all of this shit in for so long? We’ve been friends for our entire lives, nearly. Why didn’t you just tell me you were gay?”</p><p>Rhett scoffed at the last question and sighed before he attempted to explain, “Because this. This is exactly why. I was terrified of losing you, Link. OK?”</p><p>He stood up and cleared the lump that was growing in his throat. Rhett had never known how he might <em>explain </em>how he felt about Link. “It’s hard to verbalize but I’ve never really felt attracted to another person like you. You’re just my perfect match in so many ways. It always felt like we were—”</p><p>“Soulmates?” Link finished his sentence.</p><p>Rhett nodded with tears welling up in his eyes again. No one could break his heart like Link. This entire situation was his <em>worst nightmare </em>. He swallowed uncomfortably and continued to explain himself, “Plus, of course, the church always taught us that being gay was a sin so I thought no one would understand.”</p><p>Rhett dared to meet Link’s gaze and take a few steps toward him. The brunette seemed like he was deeply contemplating what to say. </p><p>“I felt it too.” </p><p>Link’s words caught him entirely off-guard. Rhett felt his breath hitch in his throat, another round of tears rushed down his cheeks. He was frozen in place, unsure how to react.</p><p>“Rhett, I didn’t think <em>you </em>would ever feel the same. I didn't think I could ever make you understand. I…” Link’s voice trembled and Rhett couldn’t restrain himself from reaching out to comfort him. He placed a gentle hand on Link’s cheek and his heart melted more when his friend pressed into the feeling. Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, their bodies always fit together perfectly this way. The way Link’s face fit into the divot between Rhett’s pecks was like a puzzle piece. He could feel warmth from the brunette’s breath against his neck.</p><p>Rhett dared to look down into Link’s mesmerizing gaze. The blonde felt like he could die happy just standing like this but his body was craving more. Everything had led up to this moment in their lives but Rhett was still hesitant. He leaned in, placing a soft peck against Link’s lips. Rhett was half expecting the brunette to push him away but his cold demeanour had melted against the kiss. Rhett let out a low moan when Link introduced his tongue to the kiss, deepening the exploration of each other’s mouths. The brunette tasted of whiskey but he didn’t seem drunk.</p><p>Rhett couldn’t stop himself now, his whole body felt like it was on <em>fire </em>with arousal. He could feel the heat of a blush forming on his cheeks. His cock was rock hard and twitching in his boxers already. Rhett had never felt so electric when he kissed someone. No one could make him feel like Link could. He roughly tugged on Link’s salt and pepper locks, earning soft whimpers from his lips. Rhett reopened his eyes from the impassioned kiss and stole a glance at Link’s beautiful face. He ran a large thumb over the brunette’s plump lower lip.</p><p>A shiver of excitement jolted up Rhett’s spine when Link slid his hot wet tongue around his thumb. He looked down at Link with a darker expression now and pulled him into another kiss. This time the kiss was much rougher, he feverishly pinned the brunette against the wall. Rhett slowly ran his fingertips down the front of Link’s abdomen and paused at the start of his jeans. He snaked a hand around the base of Link’s shirt and pulled it up to reveal his beautiful, toned skin. Rhett stared for a moment, entranced by his best friend’s beautiful body, before pulling his shirt off entirely. Link returned the favour, yanking at the base of his t-shirt and practically ripping it off of him.</p><p>“Why are you so perfect?” Rhett admired in a hushed tone before licking a stripe up Link’s neck. He felt Link’s body shiver against his touch and pushed him back against the wall with his hips. Rhett pressed a thigh between Link’s legs and he could feel how hard the brunette had become.</p><p>“Let me take care of you.” Rhett growled, he wanted nothing more than to make Link feel good. The taller man slipped to his knees; he unbuttoned and unzipped the front of the brunette’s pants. He slowly slipped off the tight jeans, licking his lips at the sight of Link’s hard cock through his tight boxer-briefs. A pleased chuckle escaped Rhett’s lips and he leaned in, licking and sucking him through his underwear. He felt Link writhe in pleasure beneath him, unable to stop himself from moving his hips against the feeling.</p><p>Rhett stole a glance upwards, drinking in the arousal on Link’s face. He could tell the man could hardly wait and sped things up a little. Rhett slipped the form-clinging underwear from around Link’s waist and let them fall onto the floor. He leaned in and let a few hot breaths fall against the brunette’s bare member before licking along the length of it. The moans fell from Link’s mouth now, louder as they continued, and it was the sweetest sound Rhett had ever heard. Rhett let his tongue twirl around Link’s sensitive, circumcised tip a few times before taking the full length of his cock down his throat.</p><p>“Fuck, Rhett. That feels <em>so </em>good.”</p><p>He felt Link’s fingers run through his hair and tugging roughly when he was <em>really </em>enjoying himself. Link warned that he was close to orgasm so Rhett immediately pulled away.</p><p>“Not yet.” Rhett ordered and stood back up, looking deeply into Link’s lust-filled eyes. Both of them knew this was dangerous, they were cheating on their wives, so why did this feel like fate? The blonde was at his limit, he couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He wanted to make Link’s body his property, to make him feel things no one else ever could. Rhett suavely picked Link up and plopped him down on the hotel bed. He slipped out of his own pants, his boxers were tented with excitement below. Low, husky moans escaped his throat when Link reached forward and began to fondle his aching member.</p><p>“Mm, fuck.” He whimpered and slipped his boxers off. Link sat up on the bed in front of him and leaned in. The feeling of Link’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock was better than even Rhett’s most vivid fantasies. Rhett felt like he could cum already, the anticipation had proven to be enough. He pulled his body away from Link’s grasp and whispered, “I want to be inside of you.”</p><p>Rhett pushed Link back against the bed and turned his naked body around. He licked his lips at the sight of Link’s perfectly round ass. Rhett smacked the pale skin a few times, leaving red marks in his hand’s wake. He  moved in gently, spreading Link’s cheeks and beginning to slowly eat him out. The salt-and-pepper haired man squirmed beneath him, guttural moans escaping from his throat. The gasps and moans Rhett earned only drove him more crazy with lust. He slowly began fingering Link’s untouched hole, he could tell this area was sensitive for the brunette.</p><p>Rhett continued to finger him, slowly adding a second finger, then a third. Link's body seemed to relax against the feeling. It dawned on Rhett that they didn’t have lube or a condom. He chewed on his lower lip, they couldn’t stop now. Rhett looked down at his own throbbing cock and wondered if he would be able to fit inside of Link. He pressed the head of his member against Link’s hole and after a few tries he managed to slowly slip inside. Link let out loud whimpers as Rhett moved inside of him and the blonde was careful not to push his friend’s body too far. </p><p>Rhett couldn’t believe how soft Link felt wrapped around him. He could feel the brunette throb and tighten when he hit the right spot. Rhett wanted to see Link’s expression when he pushed deep inside. He pulled out momentarily, not wanting to be away from the feeling for long, rolling the brunette around to face him. Rhett’s heart lurched when he saw tears rolling down Link’s beautiful face.</p><p>“Why are you crying?” He whispered, his voice was thick with concern. Link’s body was shivering and he stumbled over his words when he spoke, “I-It just feels s-so good.”</p><p>Rhett raised his eyebrows in surprise, with that he knew he couldn’t make Link wait any longer. He got back into place, slowly pushing inside the brunette once more. Moans began to flow from Link’s reddened lips again, his body pressing against the feeling of being filled up. Rhett stole a passionate kiss, intertwining his fingers in Link’s hair and drilling into him with a more steady rhythm. He wrapped his hand around Link’s leaking member, pumping a few times over it’s length and enjoying the pleasure that flooded Link’s expression.</p><p>“Rhett I can’t last much longer.” Link warned and Rhett let out a soft chuckle, picking up the speed and watching Link slip over the edge. When the brunette orgasmed his body tightened around Rhett’s cock and he fell into ecstasy. An orgasm washed over every fibre in Rhett and, before he could pull out, he came inside of Link filling him up with his warmth. Rhett pulled out and laid back against the bed. He had a dopey smile on his face, he was a little sheepish about how intimate things had just gotten. Rhett would never forget how this felt.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get cleaned up…” Link mumbled. Rhett was still in a fog from his orgasm, watching the brunette’s figure disappear into the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Insatiable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett slowly awoke to the bright hotel room. He didn’t remember going to bed and realized he must have completely conked out. His eyes fluttered open and glided over to meet Link’s familiar form next to him. He was relieved the brunette hadn’t disappeared on him again. Everything they had done the night before came flooding back to life in his memory. Link was facing him, a peaceful expression while he slept. Rhett pulled his newfound lover into a naked embrace, neither of them had bothered to wear pyjamas.</p>
<p>Their bodies intertwined naturally under the blanket. Link didn’t protest, placing a groggy peck on Rhett’s neck before slipping back into sleep. The blonde couldn’t sleep but he remained cuddled up with Link until he woke up. Rhett was lost in thought, he was frustrated it had taken them both so long to explore these feelings. He wished he had spilled his deepest feelings to Link before he was wed. There were a few opportunities to confess but he held his tongue. Ever patient, he was just grateful to have Link in his life, even if it meant things could never progress romantically.</p>
<p>Rhett had entirely resigned his life to keeping this secret but now it was a reality. This was something he <em> never </em> could have predicted. He had forced himself into a costume of a straight, family man for so long that it felt like he was living an entirely different existence. Rhett wished that he could push away the thoughts of the life he had created, to dissociate entirely from that person, but he couldn’t. A knot of guilt tightened in the pit of his stomach. All that either of them had ever been taught about gay men growing up, was that they were sinners and AIDS-ridden; a group of people to look down upon and avoid like a plague.</p>
<p>If only younger Rhett had known how much the church had stunted his emotional development. He wondered, if they hadn’t grown up in the church, what might their lives look like today? Would they be married? His heart warmed at the idea of Link in a tuxedo walking down the aisle and tears welled up in his eyes. Rhett held back the tears that were fighting to escape, trying his best to keep his composure. Link stirred between his arms and mumbled, “Good morning.”</p>
<p>“Good morning.” His voice was hushed and dared to break if he spoke any louder. Link looked up at him with drowsy eyes and Rhett couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The brunette stretched out on the bed next to him and let out a loud yawn. He felt Link slip out from under the blanket next to him. Rhett sat up in the bed and admired Link’s beautiful body from afar as he slipped into a pair of sweatpants. The way they hugged link’s ass made Rhett squirm with arousal but he pushed the dirty thoughts away.</p>
<p>Rhett stepped out of bed and put on a pair of clean boxers, stretching out his tall frame and yawning. He felt Link’s arms wrap around him from behind. Rhett smiled when he felt Link’s lips place a few kisses in the middle of his shoulder blades. A chill ran up his spine and goosebumps quickly followed. He turned around to meet Link’s gaze; Rhett was surprised to see tears welling up in his lover’s eyes. Link pushed his face against Rhett’s chest and he held him in silence. He felt the brunette’s body quiver against him and he let out a soft breath.</p>
<p>“Rhett… I don’t know if I’m ready to tell the world yet. This is all overwhelming, I-I don’t know how I would even <em> begin </em> to tell Christy!”</p>
<p>Rhett felt his heart sink, unable to hide the pain in his face. He just wished all of this could be over, he wished they could run away and live out the rest of their lives together. Away from prying eyes, judgemental thoughts. Rhett didn’t know how to respond or even begin to explain how he felt but he wanted Link to be ready. He would never push his friend to come out, he wasn’t out either. Rhett gently ran his fingers through Link’s messy salt and pepper hair. He softly reassured Link, “I will never force you to rush into anything, I promise.”</p>
<p>The brunette looked up at him with those familiar orbs and Rhett wiped the tears from under his eyes. Link pushed himself up on his tip-toes and kissed Rhett so passionately the blonde thought he might faint. Hungry, rough kissing proceeded for a few moments and he was puddy in Link’s needy hands. Link whimpered, he hated crying in front of others, “I just want it to be over, Rhett. I want to tell them but what will happen? Will my kids hate me? Will I be thrown out of my house?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But I know we will be able to get through this together. I know that’s incredibly cheesy but it’s true!” Rhett tried his best to break the tension a little. Link rolled his eyes and chuckled. He was happy to see a smile on the brunette’s face. Rhett had a lot to worry about, he knew this wouldn’t go over well. He knew everyone would be heartbroken. Rhett swallowed the lump in his throat, hiding the guilt he was feeling and stuffing it down. He was tired of holding back but he was already thinking up ways they could be sneaky.</p>
<p>Link didn’t say anything, he simply walked over to his suitcase and finished getting dressed. Rhett followed his lead and got dressed for the day as well. They had a busy day of travelling ahead of them again so they had to grab breakfast and pack up. He thanked his lucky stars that they had a week left of the tour. Rhett wanted to make Link undeniably his; he couldn’t bear the idea of the brunette being touched by anyone else</p>
<p>“Link?” Rhett mumbled and the brunette turned to look at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and growled, “I hope you know you’re <em> mine </em> now, despite what anybody else might know about this.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Link huffed and rolled his eyes but he couldn’t hide the blush that crept across his cheeks. Rhett grinned mischievously but tried his best to hide his sheer delight. He knew this entire situation was muddled up now but he couldn’t help but relish in the victory of having Link by his side. The blonde licked his lips as he admired Link’s stunning figure. He felt a strong sexual magnetism to Link, it felt like he was a teenager again he was so aroused.</p>
<p>It was the final day on tour and Rhett was on fire with apprehension; not because of the show but because they were heading back home soon. Home to another life, another world he had manifested. His heart ached, he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. Rhett wasn't typically on-edge, he was outwardly laid-back, but today it was clear he was stressed out. He ran sweaty palms through his golden locks and let out a sigh from holding his breath unintentionally. Link gently pressed a kiss to his neck and whispered, "I promise, no matter what happens, I'm yours Rhett. Always have been."</p>
<p>He turned to meet Link's gentle gaze and swallowed the lump in his throat. Rhett placed a soft kiss against Link's lips, wrapping his arms around Link's frame and pulling him closer. Link pushed against his chest and reminded him, "Careful, we have to leave for the show soo-"</p>
<p>Rhett interrupted him with another kiss, this time teasing him further by sucking on his lower lip. Link let out a whimper in surprise and it only drove Rhett to lose control entirely. He loved how sensitive the brunette was to his touch. The blonde slipped to his knees in front of Link and slowly unzipped his jeans.</p>
<p>“We’ll be quick, I promise.” Rhett growled, fixated on making Link feel good. Nothing turned him on more than the sight of Link aroused. Link didn’t resist, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. He could see the spark of lust clear on Link’s face. Rhett slipped the brunette’s pants and boxers off, unveiling his dick. He took Link’s full length into his mouth, slowly at first but gaining speed as Link’s member hardened. Rhett could taste the brunette’s salty precum and lapped up the substance obediently. Link was pinned up against the hotel wall as Rhett gave him head.</p>
<p>The brunette slipped his sweatshirt off, revealing his slender form beneath. Rhett’s hand travelled up to tease Link’s bare skin, pinching and flicking his sensitive nipples. He growled when his friend’s fingers slipped into his golden locks, tugging whenever it felt <em>really </em>good. Link was close to climax already, his entire body was overstimulated by Rhett’s touch, “Rh-Rhett, I’m gonna cum.”</p>
<p>Rhett continued, he wanted to feel the orgasm wash over every inch of Link’s beautiful body. It wasn’t long before he felt Link tense up and a guttural moan escape his throat. Hot ribbons of cum shot into Rhett’s mouth and he cleaned up every drop. Link whimpered and writhed beneath Rhett’s mouth and tongue. The blonde pulled away, licking his lips and looking down at Link’s reddened face. Link stared at him with a dazed expression, his sapphire orbs tracing down Rhett’s body. He noticed the bulge in Rhett’s pants, “We can’t go anywhere with you like that.”</p>
<p>Before Rhett could protest Link was straddling him. The brunette kissed him roughly and Rhett was pleasantly surprised. Link felt him up, teasing his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt. Rhett loved the feeling and let him take control. He felt Link’s cold hands slip into his pants and he shivered, his dick was throbbing already. The sight of Link on top of him was heaven-sent. Link moved down, pushing his shirt up in a prompt to get him to take it off and Rhett complied. He felt the cold air hit his bare skin as Link pulled his pants down. There was precum wetting his white boxer-briefs and Link ran a thumb over the tip earning a moan from Rhett.</p>
<p>He was in complete bliss as Link peeled off his underwear. He watched Link intently as he took his member into his perfect mouth. Rhett melted, laying back and shifting beneath Link’s irresistible touch. Rhett bucked his hips into the warmth, growling and moaning as the waves of pleasure rolled over him. He gripped Link’s salt and pepper hair roughly, “Mm fuck, you’re way too good at this.”</p>
<p>Link gagged but didn’t pull away, continuing to bob his head at a steady pace. Rhett couldn’t hold back anymore, he held Link’s head down to the base of his cock. He shot cum down the back of Link’s throat and he shuddered at the incredible feeling as he looked down at his lover with awe. Rhett sat up and pulled Link into another passionate kiss before pushing himself away from temptation. They <em>really </em>had to go to rehearsal now. Rhett got redressed quickly, smoothing out the wrinkles as he assessed himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>Link did the same, and they both slipped into their shoes. Rhett took a deep breath, looking to his best friend with a glint of fear in his eyes. Link knew, almost instinctively, and placed a comforting hand against Rhett’s back. The blonde gently kissed Link’s forehead and they headed out the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After their final show Rhett and Link almost immediately had to catch a flight. Rhett’s stomach was in knots, they still didn’t have much of a solid gameplan in terms of telling their wives. They got onto the plane, having a bit of privacy in first class. The flight wouldn’t take more than a couple hours but Rhett wished it would. Link grabbed Rhett’s hand when there were no flight attendants peeking at them and squeezed it a few times before letting go. They couldn’t risk being seen so Rhett tried his best to be hands-off.spell</p>
<p>“So Link,” Rhett began, his voice was shaky because of the weight of the conversation he was going to reopen, “I obviously don’t want to rush into anything, I want to go at your pace but, I need to know what we’re <em>doing</em>? What’s the plan?”</p>
<p>“I think we should date, in private for a few months. We can meet up and claim we’re hanging out or working. And well, if we still feel this magnetic I… I will tell her. I promise.” Link’s voice was hushed, making sure no one around could hear. Rhett couldn’t help but stare for a long moment at Link’s beautiful eyes; he often found himself entranced by them. Link had a spell over him, “That would work, we’re already together most of the time anyway.”</p>
<p>Link nodded in agreeance. Rhett leaned in and whispered in the brunette’s ear, “I'm gonna make you feel <em>so </em>good when we’re alone next.”</p>
<p>When Rhett sat back he noticed Link’s blush, he looked electrified. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, he had a devious smirk across his lips. They didn’t have much longer on the flight so Rhett just tried to absorb every last second he could with Link. They made stupid jokes to each other and discussed work; shared headphones and enjoyed a few songs together; and did anything to avoid the thought of having to separate again. Rhett’s heart sank when he heard the flight’s landing announcement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>